


Blind dates

by glassy28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, modern day AU, secret matchmaking, zuko comes to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassy28/pseuds/glassy28
Summary: Written for the prompt “Modern times” for Zutara week 2017.After Katara has been stood up by an unknown person, Zuko comes to the rescue and to Katara’s surprise she doesn’t mind it.





	Blind dates

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ll enjoy this little one-shot! Comments are very much appreciated.

“I can’t believe you set me up again,” growled Katara frustratingly on the couch watching a movie. “It’s only one date and if you don’t like him, you can never meet him again afterwards,” answered Suki and sat next to her. “You need to meet some new guys and get out into the dating world. It has been what, two years now that you broke up with Aang?”

“Oh, leave me alone. I have dated several guys and they weren’t to my liking. How can you be sure this guy will be better?” Katara challenged and looked at Suki accusingly.  
It was nice of her sister-in-law to be concerned, but it was annoying Katara a lot. She didn’t want to date anyone for a while. Her date with Jet ended with a burned kitchen in her apartment and Jet had the audacity to leave her alone with the problem he caused. Neat-less to say, she never invited him again.

“Come on! Just this once and then I will leave you alone. I promise,” Suki begged and clasped her hands together. She didn’t budge under Katara’s stare and finally Katara relented. “Fine, I’ll go.”  
“Yes! Thank you, Katara. You are the best,” Suki beamed and threw her arms over Katara. “So, you will meet him in the tea shop Jasmine Dragon and you will notice him by a blue rose.” Katara wasn’t sure if she heard Suki correctly.

“A blue rose? Where the heck would that bloom? Do they even exist?”  
“Sure, they do. Thanks to gene mutation. In Japan they are a symbol of fulfilled love,” Suki answered dreamingly and looked into the distance.  
Katara only rolled her eyes and mumbled, “As if my live has fulfilling love in it.”

  


And that was how Katara ended up sitting alone in Jasmine Dragon, sipping a tea and waiting for her two-hours-late-date. She regretted agreeing to Suki. She hated the pitiful stares she received from some costumers. Others talked in hushed voices, but she still heard bits and pieces of their conversation, talking about how her date could leave her hanging like that. At least she was able to drink amazing tea made by Iroh.

When she was almost sure that she couldn’t take another word from the others, the chair opposite of hers was pulled back and one of the most handsomest man sat down. His face was pale and his black hair adorned his face, but what took her in was the scar across his left eye and his golden eyes. His eyes seemed to melt her insides and ignite a fire in her.

“Hey, I’m Zuko! Sorry that I kept you waiting, but traffic was horrible,” he said in a loud voice, but added something in a hushed voice, “Just roll with it.” Taken aback Katara only muttered out her name and was baffled how he handled the situation like a gentleman.

“I am really sorry that you were stood up. I just came in and heard my uncle Iroh tell me to help you out,” he said and Katara was grateful for Iroh. “It’s fine. Thank you for sacrificing your time on me.”

“No problem. That guy who left you hanging is a total douche,” Zuko said and Katara had to smile. This guy didn’t even know her, but was willing to jump in as her date. They talked a lot after that and what felt like minutes passed by like hours.

In the end, she stayed up until the shop closed and helped Iroh clean up the place. “Thank you for your help, Katara. Come anytime you want when you want some tea from me,” Iroh said in his gentle soothing voice. “Will do,” she replied and saw him go to the back of the shop.

“Ahm… so if you want to come again and talk, I’ll be all ears for you,” Zuko nervously stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I’d love to come again. I’ll see you around,” Katara replied and, unable to stop herself, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Before Zuko could respond, Katara left and hurried back home.

  


When Katara closed the door to her apartment, she slid down the door and was slightly dazed when she sat on the floor. She couldn’t believe how much she liked Zuko already and she was still blushing madly despite the fact that she left almost 20 minutes ago. She definitely needed to find out his work hours…

She was snapped out of her daze by her phone ringing. She picked it up when she saw Suki’s number and was immediately bombarded with questions, “How was your date? Was he to your liking? Tell me everything!”

“First of all, no mysterious guy with a blue rose appeared and second of all, it’s all your fault. But I met this cute guy named Zuko and he is the nephew of the shop owner. He rescued me from being stood up,” Katara replied and waited for Suki’s answer.

“Ha! I knew Iroh wouldn’t disappoint me,” Suki exclaimed triumphantly. “Wait, what?”, Katara asked stupefied. “Did you intentionally set me up with a non-existent blind date only for me to meet Zuko?”

“Yeah, ahm, so… Iroh wanted to help Zuko because he was smitten with you when you were at the shop with Aang two years ago before you broke up. Sadly, he had to leave because of some family business with his father and just returned last week. Otherwise I would have set you guys up way sooner,” Suki replied sheepishly and Katara almost dropped her phone.

For two years Zuko kind of liked her? And he was still attracted to her? She definitely needed to see him more often.  
“Katara? Are you still there?”, came Suki’s voice from her phone. “I am still there and I am kind of mad at you for letting me wait two hours.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I thought Zuko would come earlier… but you managed to get to know him,” Suki said enthusiastically. Katara only rolled her eyes and told Suki everything from the beginning. 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to have a caring sister-in-law who set one up for blind dates.


End file.
